Wonderful News
by Black Convoy
Summary: Ruido is worried about Marlene after her injury in the previous battle. But why should he be worried when the news is something wonderful? Takes place during Gundam 00P File 09: Joyce Moreno. Ruido x Marlene. Oneshot


Hey everyone, I just wanted to say this is my first story for the Gundam 00 section that is not a crossover. As you can guess, this oneshot takes place during the first season of 00P. I wanted to do a fic for Ruido Resonance and Marlene Vlady, so here it is. The particular setting of this oneshot is during File #9: Joyce Moreno when the news reaches Ruido that he is the father of Feldt Grace. I hope I did it accurately.

Anyways, enjoy and please review. I don't own Gundam 00P

* * *

Wonderful News

Krung Thep:

"What, what did I do," asked the pilot of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, as he followed the pilot of the GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool out of the changing room. Ruido Resonance was not exactly the most capable man when it came to understanding the complexity of a woman's feelings, especially one that was as subtle as Marlene Vlady.

"Here they go," muttered the youngest of the Gundam Meisters, Chall Acustica as she pulled out a portable game device and found herself a dark corner of the room to sit in. The video game was supposed to take her mind off the almost disastrous mission, but it really was not serving its purpose. She found herself overly concerned for Marlene. The sixteen year old girl already knew what was bothering her partner and it was deeply troubling her. From the beginning of the mission, she knew Marlene was not in her peak condition before the mission began and she would have mentioned it to Ruido if Marlene did not ask her to stay quiet. Then again, she planned on telling Ruido after Marlene was injured in the battle against the Hellion Initium, but Dr. Moreno dissuaded her.

"What's troubling ya, squirt," asked the mechanic of the Gundams, Ian Vashti as he leaned against one of the large crates of supplies.

Back with Ruido and Marlene:

It only took a few seconds for Ruido to catch up with the blonde meister and get her attention. "Marlene," he called out, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her to face him. "I know there's something wrong, so don't tell me it's nothing," he said sternly. "You were sloppy during the battle and that isn't like you," he stated, and received a hard slap across the face for his words. However, he was right. Marlene was an extremely skilled pilot and had to be in order to fight in a machine equipped only with two GN vulcans and two scissor claws located on the battle skirt.

"You're truly pathetic when it comes to understanding how people feel Ruido," Marlene stated coldly. For once, Ruido saw tears running down the meister's usually cold face. As a man of his kind nature would do, the pilot of Astraea pulled the blonde close to him and wrapped his arms around her. For Marlene, it was shocking that she was actually burying her face in his jacket and crying her heart out. Her, the convict forced into the service of Celestial Being, the skilled and ruthless pilot of Gundam Abulhool, and the partner and senior of Chall Acustica was crying. "I'm so sorry, Ruido. I'm sorry I messed up and worried you and Chall… I…I… I got distracted when I started vomiting in the middle of a dog fight," she admitted.

Marlene's confession caught Ruido by surprise and he really started to worry. "Vomiting!? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick? Are you running a fever? Do you need me to get Doc Moreno?" Ruido was panicking and his little "show" strangely made Marlene laugh a little. This left the red haired meister speechless and confused. "What the hell? Why are you laughing now, and at such an inappropriate time like this," he shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulders. "Now we should be worried, not…" Ruido was finally silenced when the blonde prisoner placed her index finger on his lips. Now, the level of confusion that the pilot of Astraea was going through grew tenfold.

"You talk too much Ruido, that's your problem," Marlene spoke softly, removing her finger from his lips. "If you'd let me talk, then you'd find out why I'm not worried," a blush came over Marlene Vlady's face and she smiled. "To be honest, the feeling I'm undergoing right now is the exact opposite of worry, it's joy, Ruido." She slipped her shackled hands around the red head's neck and pulled herself closer. "I'm pregnant, Ruido."

For the pilot of Gundam Astraea, the news fell on him like a ton of bricks. It made sense, but he still couldn't comprehend it. How did it happen? When did it happen? Did it take place in the few days before the last mission? Was that the reason Marlene messed up in battle? Then, it all came back to Ruido's mind. They'd slept together four nights before the battle with the AEU. It was him who impregnated Marlene. It was his child she was carrying. "Holy shit, I'm going to be a father," he said dumbfounded.

Ruido's attention returned to Marlene when his eyes caught a glimpse of a smile on her face. "I find it strange," she said, looking up into his big blue eyes.

"What's strange about what," he asked, confused.

"It's that big stupid smile that made me fall in love with you," Marlene answered, using her handcuffs to pull Ruido down to her level. To add to the oddness of the situation, it was Marlene who took the initiative and pressed her lips against his.

"Do you regret it," Ruido asked when the kiss broke.

Marlene shook her head and smiled. "Not at all, dummy," again, the two Gundam meisters were locked in a passionate kiss.

Unknown to the busy couple, Chall was just around the corner. "Ummm… Marlene, I just wanted to say… EEKKKK," the young girl shrieked and ran back around the corner.

"Chall," both Ruido and Marlene said as they caught glimpse of the teenage girl zipping around the corner.

"GET A ROOM," Chall shouted, embarrassed to death. No telling what the pilot of Gundam Plutone saw, and it was too late to warn her not to come near, poor thing.

In this moment of embarrassing events, the hologram of Gundam Meister 874 appeared to the three Gundam pilots. "It's time for the next," the blue haired girl was cut off by Chall's screaming.

"Don't look 874, don't look," the teenager instructed covering the hologram's eyes. "This is something girls your age should not see.

The four Gundam meisters stood in the hallway, silent for about twenty seconds. "What," asked 874, confused by the illogical acts of these humans, "what?"


End file.
